Malnutrition, wasting of lean body mass, is a common development in HIV infection and may predate the development of the clinical complications of AIDS. The mechanism underlying protein wasting is unclear. Some studies have suggested that protein turnover is increased in HIV-infected individuals. This study seeks to determine rates of protein turnover in HIV patients and to compare those rates when subjects consume both normal and restricted dietary protein.